I have changed too
by Read It. Write It. Draw It
Summary: During NM, the Cullen's leave. Bella goes to Florida and comes back during her senior year. Who are the Farenhal's? And what is it with Forks and Vampires? Bella/OC OOC No B/E
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write another story. Hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

_''Excuse me miss, the plane has landed.'' _

Eurghh, who was that. I am tired and I need to sleep.

''_Miss, could you please wake up mi-''_

I threw my hand out and unfortunately came into contact with a flight attendant's face.

''Oh my god, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that.'' I rushed out.

''Oh that's quite all right. Just please depart from the plane.'' She scowled at me. I said I was sorry.

I rushed off the plane and went to grab my luggage. Once I had my luggage I ran to the car park to pick up my baby. After I signed the forms, I picked up the keys and ran to the private car park. And there it was. My Porsche Carrera GT in white. Phil had got me it when he finally got signed. I hopped in and turned the key in the ignition just listening to the purr of the engine. It was one of my favourite sounds in the world.

I sped out of the gates and raced to La Push. My dad had taken to spend more time at Billy's after I left and he didn't know I was coming back today so I figured that would be where he would be. I passed the 'The Quileute Tribe Welcomes You To La Push' and I knew I was home. I pulled to a stop in front of Billy's house and got out the door. I flicked my hair over my shoulders, while I was in Florida with Renee I had changed my whole style, I had cut my hair to just above my breasts and dyed it black with 2 blue streaks at the front, I had choppy layers that I fluffed up and a side fringe that went over halfway over my eye. I knew it would be hot in La Push so I was wearing some denim shorts, a yellow halterneck top, a black leather jacket that I left unzipped and some black and blue high heels. I touched it up with a pair of aviator glasses, a necklace with a diamanté heart, a black stoned ring. I painted my nails black and put on some eyeliner and mascara with electric blue eyeshadow. Underneath my clothes I had on a blue bikini. I had my iPhone 3G, iPod Nano in red and my wallet in my blue and black bag. I walked upto the door and knocked.

I heard laughter coming from inside and a voice getting closer to the door. When it opened Billy was looking confused. I didn't know I looked that different.

''Hello?'' He didn't seem sure.

''Hey, is Chief Swan in?'' I wanted Charlie to hug me first, then work my way around.

''Yes, he is, I'll go get him. Just one minute.''

He wheeled himself inside and I heard it all go quiet. The living room curtains twitched and I saw at least 6 men at the window. Charlie walked in front of me.

''How can I help you?''

''Well, I went home and my dad wasn't there when he should of been.'' I faked sobbed and hoped he fell for it.

''It's okay sweety, can you tell me his name?'' He fell for it.

''His name is Charlie, Charlie Swan.'' I smiled at this.

He looked like a goldfish. His mouth dropped and was staring at me wide eyed. Recognition flashed in his eyes.

''Bella? Is it really you?'' I nodded.

''BELLA!'' He picked me up, his hands around my waist and started swinging me in a circle. We was both smiling and laughing. He brought me down in one of the most biggest bear hugs I had ever had.

''I'm back Dad.'' This brought the biggest smile on his face and his eyes started to look glossy.

''Bella, I have missed you so much, wow, you have changed, and you're wearing heels. Come on in and meet the guys.'' He pushed me through the door and in to the living room. The room was filled with confused faces.

''Everybody this is Bella.''

''BELLA?'' I recognized that voice. I looked around and stopped at the person sitting in the middle of the sofa. And there he was. Paul Meraz.

''Paul?'' He nodded. He ran upto me and scooped me into a hug. I had met Paul in Florida where he became my friend with benefits you could say.

Everybody was looking at us in confusion once again. Man, is that their only emotion they have?

''Guys, this is Bella, the one I told you about. Bella, this is Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, Brady, Collin and Seth.''

''Oh so that's the freak.''I think Quil said that.

''QUIL!'' Everybody shouted.

''Ohh Quill. You have no idea. Now go find some mud and roll around.'' I guess it's safe to say, I have changed a lot.

A chorus of 'burn' went around. After the introductions, everybody started to chat.

(A few hours later)

Me and Charlie was on our way home when I told him I was going to be finishing senior year and starting tomorrow. Once I got inside, I went straight to bed and fell asleep. My dream was once again tainted by Edward Cullen. I got over him, so why was I still dreaming about the day he left me?

_Flaskback_

_''You're a silly, worthless, human pet that I only kept around because I wanted to test my control.'' _

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing._

_''You fucking, disgusting worthless piece of shit. What the hell? You know what Edward, I am done. I'm done with all your stupid fucking morals. I am done with you. I hate you Edward Cullen. Fuck with me once, shame on me. Fuck with me twice and I swear I'll make Satan look tame.''_

_He looked shocked at my outburst. He looked me in my eyes and said 2 words that made my personality change._

_''Goodbye Bella.'' He ran off. He fucking ran. _

I woke with a start and looked at the clock seeing it was half past 6. I got up and started my day. I showered and dressed. I was wearing a pair of artistically ripped white skinny jeans, a purple tank top with a white cotton pattern, a sequined blazer and purple high heels. I added bangles, a silver cuff, a pair of purple sunglasses a silver necklace and put my stuff in my purple bag. I put my make up on in a smokey look. I grabbed my bag and headed outside and into my car.

_I'm going to make an entrance_. As I sped round the corners, it was about 2 minutes until I got to school. I put on my song and turned the volume up as loud as it could go. With the bass booming, Miley Cyrus came through the speakers.

_For those who don't know me,  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way,yep  
24 hours a day  
'Cuz I'm hot like that_

Every guy, everywhere  
just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always gets a ten,  
'Cuz I'm built like that

I go through guys like money  
flyin' out the hands  
They try to change me  
but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
If you gonna be my man understand

I can't be tamed  
I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed  
I can't can't I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be can't I can't be tamed

If there is a question about my intentions,  
I'll tell ya  
I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell you to go to hell  
(I'm not a brat like that)  
I'm like a puzzle  
but all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this,  
we can make some magic,  
I'm on like that

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be apart of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed  
I can't can't I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be can't I can't be tamed

Well I'm not a trick you play,  
I'm wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake,  
I'm not a fake,  
It's set in my DNA  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
(I can't be tamed)

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be apart of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed  
I can't can't I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be can't I can't be tamed

I sped to a stop and saw everybody had their eyes on me. I got out the car and everyone gasped. Nobody knew I was back. This was going to be awesome. I walked to the front office and got my schedule.

_Name: Swan, Isabella Marie_

_Grade: Senior_

_English_

_History_

_Break_

_Calculus_

_Art_

_Lunch_

_Chemisty_

_Music_

The lessons weren't so bad. I walked to English and sat down. Once the teacher came in, he did attendance and when he got to 'Isabella Swan' Jessica told him it was a mistake. She was rambling on about when I had to stop her.

'SIR' Everyone turned to look at me.

''I am Bella Swan.'' All that could be heard in that moment was gasps.

The rest of the lesson passed quickly and so did the rest of the day. The next I knew I was walking to the cafeteria for Lunch. I saw Angela and walked upto her. I tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

''Oh, can I help you?'' She asked

''Come on Angela. You don't have to be so polite. It's only me.''

Her reaction was similar to Charlie's. She jumped up and hugged me. We sat down and started catching up. As we were talking, we were interrupted by Jess sighing? I turned to where she was looking and I couldn't believe it. There was 7 kids, 3 girls and 4 boys. They were all gorgeous. They walked to the Cullen's old table. I turned around back to my food when Jess poked me and said,

''Bella, Taylor is staring at you. Have you noticed it's just like Edward all over again. I bet you would even end up dating him.''She giggled. She isn't the only one that changed. She matured and wasn't bitchy now. I turned around and stood up with my tray. Jess was right. A boy with black hair was looking at me. He had black hair that was covering one eye. He had plump lips and a straight nose. I had to say he was hot! But the thing I noticed was his gold eyes. Now that I realized the colour I noticed all the 'kids' had gold eyes. That could only mean one thing. Vampires.

''God damn fucking vampires in this fucking town. I can't fucking win.'' I muttered. It seems that they heard me because all their heads snapped to my direction with looks of pure shock and confusion on their faces.

* * *

**Please Review. Should I carry on? Tell me what you think**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

_Dear my faithful readers_,

I am **unbelievably sorry** when I say that I haven't updated in a while. I have been bombarded with exams and coursework that needs to be finished.

But I have decided to take down this story and re-write it. I am going to make some changes and re-post them.

In the meantime, please be patient with me. I will have more time to update the stories now that I am coming closer to the 6 week holidays.

Just to make it clear:

**I WILL be continuing the story.**

Please keep your faith in me as a writer and I will post them back up as soon as I can.

Thank you my amazing, faithful readers.

Your liking of my stories have made me want to re-write them and not take them down completely.

The first chapter will be up shortly.

Thank you.

_Love,_


End file.
